


come say sorry (with your body)

by innoguilty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), College, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stress Relief, this is a dance (fuck) the stress away situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innoguilty/pseuds/innoguilty
Summary: Lance knew the fight didn't mean anything. Both of them were stressed and they couldn't help firing up at the smallest inconveniences.He didn't mean for the fight to last so long though.So he decided he had to apologize. The best way that he could.





	come say sorry (with your body)

**Author's Note:**

> So tumblr decides to fucking ban all adult content and my first reaction is writing a long ass smut because I can and what are they gonna do either way  
> Also s8, amiright? well everything might suck but here you go guys, have some sweet klance 
> 
> pretty much inspired by Couples Retreat from Jon Bellion (and my own stress right now, but oh well I'm writing this either way instead of studying lol)
> 
> In this fic they have been together in a monogamous relationship for four years and that's why they don't use protection, otherwise, please, always wear condoms.

Lance considered himself a good boyfriend.

Keith was a good boyfriend too, he thought. A great one really. He wouldn't still be with him if he wasn't. And he knew he wanted to stay with him forever.

They had been dating for four years now. They had met each other's families and made it out alive, had moved in together around their sophomore year of college and made it out alive from the stress of moving while still attending classes regularly. Lance had thought that had been the final test to their relationship. No one could survive that and stay happily together. 

Turns out he had been very wrong. That hadn't been the final test.

However, this had to be it.

Lance was sure he had never been more stressed in his life. Working two jobs and trying to write his thesis. But as much as he was stressed, it was nothing compared with Keith, who was also working part-time to pay their bills, had to go to classes and was two weeks away from the debut of his play, and he also had to help with the costumes. Lance was perfectly capable of understanding the amount of pressure Keith had. But never in the entirety of their relationship had Keith been so moody.

About a month ago Lance had been tip-toeing around the house, trying not to bother his boyfriend at all, giving him peace and quiet as soon as he got home and overall trying to make his life easier during the stressful times. Keith would always act harsh and annoyed as soon as he got home, but he would always slip Lance a goodnight kiss and a small "thank you", letting him know that even if he was acting shitty he still knew Lance was making the effort for him and appreciated it. It had been okay about a month ago.

But now Lance couldn't really do that anymore, because he was also stressed. So his own worries and frustration started colliding with Keith's. And as much as they tried not to be on each other's throats at the beginning, it was getting more and more difficult no getting into fights lately.

And it would be about the stupidest things too. 

Two weeks from the opening, Keith came home and slammed the door using his foot. Lance turned around after the loud noise reverberated through their small apartment and saw Keith on the doorway, carrying about four bags on his hands and looking exhausted. Last month Lance would have rushed to the door to help his boyfriend with his things, but the thought didn't even cross his mind as he was still thinking about the argument he had to develop. So his gaze went back to the laptop on his hands as he spoke. 

"Hey, babe," Keith made a noise that could have been a small grunt or a hi, Lance wasn't sure. "How was your day?"

He heard Keith moving around the kitchen, "it's better if you don't ask." 

Lance counted that as a win, as most days that question would get him an angry rant about how someone still didn't know their lines, or about a rude customer, or something he couldn't understand in class.

Keith didn't return the question and let Lance concentrate on his work as he made himself at home. 

It was nice and quiet for about ten minutes until Keith wandered in the kitchen and opened the fridge. 

"Uhm, Lance?"

"Yeah?" he responded to his name but still didn't look away from the screen.

"Did you buy milk?" 

"What? No."

Keith closed the fridge's door and sighed frustrated. Lance still hadn't realized something was about to go down as he was still reading and re-reading the last point he had made, searching in his brain how to continue that train of thought.

"Lance," Keith repeated more harshly, but Lance still wouldn't look towards him.

"Yeah?" he said automatically. 

It was quiet for a moment and he didn't even realize that Keith was standing in front of him.

"Lance!" repeated Keith for the third time, so strongly that Lance was startled to look away from his computer. 

He looked at Keith, who even though looked very pissed, was still very attractive. Luckily for Lance, he could stop that monkey part of his brain to go further and stared back warily at his boyfriend.

"What?" he said in confusion.

"Why didn't you buy milk?"

"Why should I have-"

"What's the first thing I asked you today?"

Lance narrowed his eyes trying to think back to the morning. God, that had been already fourteen hours ago, how was he supposed to remember? 

To Lance's prolonged 'uhhhhhhh', Keith finally decided to respond, "Milk, Lance! I asked you if you had time to go buy some, and you said 'yeah, sure' and now we have no milk."

Lance sighed in defeat, he wasn't on the mood for this whole thing.

"Sorry, I forgot, dude."

"Oh, don't you dude me, Lance."

Lance threw his hands in the air in defeat, "well, what do you want me to say then? Sorry, my love, let me go put my pants on and go to the store right now?"

"Is not about that, Lance," replied Keith venomously and walked away from him.

Now, Lance couldn't just simply let him get the last word like that. He put his laptop on the side and followed Keith's steps. 

"Then what is it about, Keith? If it's not about the milk, huh?"

Keith sighed looking back at him, "fuck it, Lance, it doesn't matter anymore, okay?"

"No, tell me, please. You brought up the subject."

"Lance, stop acting like a fucking kid."

"Oh, okay so, let me go get my boots real quick. Because if it's about the milk I just need to go out and get some, don't I? And then you'll be happy and smiley and shit-"

"Oh, God can you please stop for a second," replied Keith louder, "it's not about you getting out there into the cold street to get some fucking milk. I can do that too, okay? It's just I had a shit day, dealing with shit people, so when I finally come back home I would like to think that the one person who I expect not to be shitty didn't fail me."

"Oh! Okay, I get it," exclaimed Lance with faux relief, "so for this first time that I forgot to buy milk, everything I have done before is a failure in this relationship-"

"That's not what I said, Lance. Don't start putting words in my mouth now-"

"Oh, like that wasn't what you meant!"

"No! I meant, that I asked you something on the morning and I thought you had been listening to me, but it's more like you don't even listen to anything and just sit there passively, typing away in your stupid laptop."

"You know I'm writing my thesis!"

"And you know how fucking stressed I am, Lance!"

"Wow, okay, so you deserve to make a whole thing about milk 'cause you're going through a rough one. I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"You are the one, who made a whole thing about it! I was ready to drop it! You just had to keep going, saying that you could go get some milk and blah blah-"

"So you _do_ want me to go buy it."

"No, Lance! I'm saying I expected you to keep your word and you didn't and now I have to drink my cocoa with water!" Keith yelled and the house stayed in silence for a few seconds. The two of them still looking at each other with angry eyes.

"Wow, and I'm the childish one..." Lance answered finally with an unimpressed voice.

Keith exhaled harshly through his nose and stood up straighter, trying to regain his composure. 

"Forget it," he added with a neutral voice but he still looked very much pissed.

Keith left the room, probably to throw himself in the bed before starting to sew costumes together. Lance would have known if he had gone after him. If he had sat down next to him on the bed and tried to talk like a rational person. If he had decided to drop his stupid pride and apologized to Keith for acting like a toddler.

But the problem was that Lance didn't feel like doing any of those things. Instead, he felt like sitting on the couch and try to keep writing and fail incredibly as the fight kept replaying on his brain. And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

It wasn't like their normal fights. Sometimes they would have fights about who didn't wash the dishes. Just as stupid as Lance forgetting the milk. And every time they fought about something that stupid, the anger would be over after two hours. Tops. 

They had never gone to sleep angry. 

And if it was already weird and cold the first night, it got worse as the week went by and they still hadn't made up. 

Lance wasn't sure what was holding him back from apologizing. 

Maybe it was because every time Keith got home, he would come in too exhausted to talk either way. Or maybe it was anger. Or maybe Lance was being too damn proud about milk. 

So a week went by and they still hadn't shared more words than a cold 'good morning' when they woke up and an even colder and tired 'good night' as they faced away from each other in their shared bed, not even their feet grazing each other. 

Lance was trying to stay positive though. This wasn't a big fight, he kept telling himself in denial. It meant nothing, as soon as Keith was done with his play everything was going to go back to normal. There was no need for any of them to swallow their pride or say sorry. 

This wasn't a big fight. 

But if it really wasn't a big fight then, it instantly became one five days later. 

Lance was sitting on the couch, still typing on his computer, while Keith was sitting on the floor a few feet away from him, sewing fabric together. Lance had thought that if Keith wanted to share the same space as him then things were finally cooling down. 

And that's when the power went out. 

Lance thought maybe he had blacked out for a second, but as his eyes adjusted on the darkness he realized that no, this was really happening. 

They stayed in silence for a second, not really able to see each other, but Lance heard Keith sigh in frustration and a soft thud as he put his things in the ground.

"Lance," he started, "did you pay the light bill?" 

Lance wasn't sure what could he even answer at this moment. Jesus, he was an idiot.

"I... I forgot," he said defeated. 

He waited for Keith's incriminating words to come. He expected him to call him all the names. Lance knew he definitely deserved them this time. 

He didn't expect for Keith to get up slowly in silence and walk to their room. 

"Keith," he called out, but no response came. He heard doors closing and opening, "Keith, come on."

After a minute Keith returned to the living room, using his phone as a flashlight. Lance only noticed then that he had a bag over his shoulder. Keith hunched over and put all the fabrics and things he was working with on another paper bag. 

"Keith, come on say something."

"What do you want me to say?" he sounded incredibly calm. That only made Lance shift on his feet.

"Just, I don't know! Scream, call me an irresponsible piece of shit, just- say something..."

Keith turned to look at him.

"I'm going to Shiro's place. I can't finish working here."

Lance was so shocked, that he couldn't find the right words. They should have been something like "wait, no, please don't go" or "I'm an idiot, but please stay".

But those got stuck in his throat.

Even minutes after Keith closed the door behind him. 

* * *

He might be an idiot sometimes. He might fuck things up from time to time. He even might act like a brat. But Lance wasn't a quitter. And most importantly he wasn't about to throw away the best relationship he had in his life over this. 

Sure, he had said some nasty things and let everything spin out of control, but he would never want to hurt Keith on purpose. 

It took him almost two entire weeks to realize that he needed to put an end to this fight. So that very same night, instead of working on his paper or getting a good night sleep he made a plan that would not only let them end the fight but also -hopefully- help them de-stress. 

That day he went to class early in the morning, then to his part-time job and finally went to get some stuff at the store, only stopping to pay the damn light bill. He rushed home, having a good hour to organize everything before Keith was home. And even though he wasn't the craftiest or most creative guy out there, he was pretty proud of the result. 

He turned off the lights as soon as he heard Keith unlocking the door. 

The door opened and Keith entered, looking around in confusion, his features only visible by the dim candlelights Lance had set around the living room and kitchen area.

Keith's eyes met his. Lance smiled at his boyfriend, but he still looked puzzled.

"Is the power still not on?" 

Lance laughed, "no it's definitely working."

"Then why are you standing around in the dark?"

Lance almost felt as if Keith's brain had been so overloaded that he was completely incapable of recognizing romantic gestures anymore. 

So Lance decided to explain it to him. 

He took his phone and with one tap their place was filled with soft, feel-good music. 

"What the-" muttered Keith looking around.

"Keith," said Lance, finally getting his boyfriend's eyes on him. "I've been an asshole."

"Yeah, no shit."

Lance knew Keith well enough by now to recognize that he wasn't dealing with his real anger. His anger -real, deep anger- was more like what he had done the day before by walking away. This, however, this feisty, fired-up Keith, this was defensive Keith. _Edgy Keith_ , as he preferred to call him. This meant Lance had caught him by surprise and Keith was trying to understand the situation. 

It was going so far so good. 

"I was an asshole, and I know it goes deeper than the milk or the light or anything," he started walking slowly towards his boyfriend. Keith was still standing there with his coat on and his arms crossed. Lance approached him slowly like he was a deer that could run away from him at any minute. 

"What do you want? A prize or something?"

Lance smiled wider. Keith's walls were coming down. 

"You haven't been very nice either, baby," Keith stayed surprisingly quiet now, "We've been at each other's throats like twelve-year-olds, instead of helping each other get through this."

Lance was now standing really close from Keith. And this close from him, Lance could notice that even if his mouth and stand were very tense, there was a small spark in Keith's eyes. 

"So what? We just fuck and it will be over, or what, Lance?" Keith added with a vile tone. 

Lance was slightly taken back by that statement. It had been way too long since they had last touched each other. He had to admit that even the thought of kissing Keith would send heat waves through his body. 

But this wasn't about that.

"Mmm, I got a better idea."

Keith raised his eyebrows, "You do?"

Lance nodded. He took one step further, now only inches from Keith. Although he was still in a defensive pose, Lance could hear his breath hitch and his eyes travel to Lance's lips. 

At that moment Lance pushed something into Keith's chest. Keith got startled for a second but when he saw it, he smiled at Lance. For the first time in what felt like years. Then he laughed softly.

"You fucking idiot."

"You don't want the milk then?" he asked jokingly, as Keith's hands took the milk carton. 

"Yeah, I want it."

"Great, 'cause if you like that, you are going to love everything else."

Lance turned around, silently asking Keith to follow him into the kitchen.

"First of all," he flicked the light switch, "the power is back on so there's that." Keith laughed again as he followed Lance further into the kitchen. Lance then gestured to the counter, "then we have chocolate chip cookies, your favorites. They are still cooling off, but they'll be done when we are."

"When we are done what, you psycho?" Keith asked between laughs.

Lance moved then, to the small living room. 

"When we are done here!"

Keith saw at what he was gesturing. He furrowed his brow with that amused smile still on his lips, "Lance, why did you push all the furniture?"

The sofa was pushed back to the corner of the living room, the rug was off and their houseplants were on the corner, leaving a big space in the middle of the room. 

"This," said Lance excitingly, "is our dancefloor."

It took a moment for Lance's words to sink in and make sense to Keith, but the second they did his eyes widened in surprise.

"You plan on making me dance and... what? Sweat it out? "Dance my stress away?"

"Dance _our_ stress away, babe."

Keith laughed again, "Okay, Lance. All of this was very cute and believe me I love it, but I don't think dancing is what I need right now."

"Really?" Keith nodded, "Okay when was the last time you danced?"

Keith opened his mouth to answer quickly but he got choked in his answer.

"You see! Man, you used to love dancing! Come on, Keith! A little dancing never killed nobody."

"Lance, really, I love this, but I'm tired, let's just lay in bed and eat cookies, I-" he stopped talking the second Lance changed the song. "Oh, you can't..."

"Really? I just did."

He then walked into the made-up dancefloor and started moving to the music as the lyrics of Mr. Brightside started blasting through their apartment.

"Come on, Keith! You can't say no to the Killers."

Keith threw his head back and said "you are gonna kill me," before stepping into the room.

“That’s my Keith”

There really wasn’t a good way to dance to Mr. Brightside other than jumping up and down, throwing your hands around while singing every word. And Lance could only watch in awe as his boyfriend moved energetically, eyes closed as he sang the chorus. And he couldn’t help joining in.

The neighbors would be furious tomorrow but fuck them, he thought, this is all he cared about.

Lance was determined to give Keith a good time. He had a dance floor and a whole playlist with his boyfriend's favorite songs.

So when the song came to its amazing end, Keith was already panting.

“Okay, I admit, that was nice, but we really should-“ and then the riff of a guitar played next as the opening chords of the song made Keith groan and throw his head back, “you, motherfucker.”

Lance laughed. He knew how to win Keith over.

“Shut up, you love it.”

Lance had really thought about it. Every detail.

That was why the first ten songs were Keith’s favorite upbeat songs. The ones they could jump and dramatically sing to. It was as if it was a very drunken karaoke performance. A major plus for Lance was watching Keith enjoy himself, letting loose, his worries quickly slipping off of him as he sang out passionately all the lyrics.

But as much as Lance enjoyed the sight before him, he also really wanted to dance with Keith. That was why with each passing song the beat would slightly slow down and Lance would get closer to him.

Another song ended, and between the silence of it ending and the next one starting, Keith noticed their sudden proximity. Keith smiled and put his hand over Lance's shoulders, his fingertips grazing the soft skin of Lance’s neck.

Although the song playing now was still energetic, it was more a song to hold each other close.

“I always forget how I should move my hips while dancing, you know?” Lance lied.

Keith hummed to his words, “then I should show you, shouldn't I?”

Lance caught the way Keith’s eyes darkened. His chest pressed together with his and the grip on his shoulders tightened as Keith started “guiding” Lance’s hips to the beat.

Lance’s hands traveled from Keith’s sides down to his hips. His fingers holding onto his boyfriend’s waist, feeling how they swayed to the beat.

They moved together, still smiling and feeling like they were teenagers.

“You’re not half bad,” teased Keith as one of his hands played with the hairs on the nape of Lance’s neck.

“That’s not all I’ve got,” responded Lance, his voice deep and tempting.

“Really?”

“Mmhm...” Lance’s face got closer to Keith’s until their foreheads were pressing together.

Just when Keith was about to give in and close the gap between them, Lance grabbed one of Keith’s hands and quickly spun him around.

Keith let out a surprised laugh as his back pressed into Lance’s chest.

“Okay,” he said between laughs “show me your moves.”

They danced the next songs like that. Lance spinning Keith around, pressing him back to his body, only to move their hips together for a few seconds after Lance was leading him into another spin.

It was energetic and fun, but mostly it was turning Keith on, considering Lance hadn’t even kissed him yet.

So after a while -although he was really enjoying it- Keith ended up pushing Lance by the chest to the nearest wall.

Lance smiled, taking his boyfriend’s hands and putting them in his shoulders again. Keith closed the few inches keeping them apart.

“Eager?” Lance asked smugly as Keith’s lips ghosted over his.

Keith wanted to tell him to shut up, but the only thing that came out was a groan and the next second his lips were hungrily devouring Lance.

Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s hips, getting another groan against his lips. He responded to the kiss with even more hunger. God, it had been too long.

His pride was not worth not kissing Keith for almost a week. Really kissing him. Not just a small peck. But parting his lips and letting his soft tongue inside, biting his bottom lip, feeling his breath against his mouth. _Really_ kissing him.

Lance knew now he would rather lose all his pride than lose touching Keith like that.

He was doomed. In the best kind of way.

Keith’s fingers tangled on his hair, he felt his fingernails graze the skin there and from time to time he would lightly tug his hair. He knew his weak spots too well.

But Lance knew some of Keith’s as well.

He pulled away from the kiss, much to Keith’s dislike, who wasn’t ready at all to stop kissing him. But in one second Lance was grabbing at the back of Keith’s knees, switching their positions as Keith’s legs automatically wrapped around his hips and his back hit the wall hard.

As soon as the impact was made Keith let out a sharp groan that was quickly shushed by Lance’s lips back on him.

However, Lance didn’t take too much time on Keith’s mouth. He quickly moved to bruise the skin on Keith’s neck. He felt like every time he was losing control more quickly. His hands squeezing Keith’s ass, his body pressed impossibly close to him as Keith tugged on Lance’s hair while he groaned out a breathy, “Lance, you’re so good.”

It came to be too much.

“I’m done dancing,” he stated with a hoarse voice.

“Just get me in the couch,” replied Keith equally turned on.

“No, not like that.”

Keith looked confused but Lance kissed him and a second later he was carrying Keith to their room

There was one last surprise that he hadn’t shown Keith. And it was in their room.

As they stepped through the frame Keith was too busy kissing him at first to realize what was there, but as he felt the stupid proud grin on Lance's lips as they kissed he opened his eyes slowly.

And he saw it.

“Oh, you fucking idiot,” he said laughing, and at that moment Lance also lost it and his grip on Keith, dropping him to the ground as he laughed.

“Babe, come one, it’s romantic.”

Written on the bed with rose pedals lay a: LET ME SUCK THAT DICK.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself,” he said between laughs.

Once he was done laughing at his own joke he took a deep breath and noticed how Keith was calmly pushing some petals away and sitting down on the bed.

He looked very calm. He stared directly at Lance’s eyes and said, “well, are you?” 

At that moment, every bit of laugh that was still inside Lance died. Keith looked authoritative and he was such a sucker for it. He felt his knees weaken right then and there and only managed a few steps to the bed before he was on the floor in front of Keith. Keith’s fingers ran again through his hair, as Lance stared expectantly at him.

“Are you gonna get on with it?” Asked Keith with what seemed like an unimpressed tone but Lance knew him too well to know how amused Keith actually was.

“Yes, baby.”

His hands unbuckled Keith’s jeans as he looked directly into his eyes. Keith stared at him lovingly, but there was more in his gaze that had Lance shaken to the core. Maybe it was anticipation, or accumulated frustration and lust. Whatever it was, Keith just looked hungry for Lance’s touch.

The pants were off in less than a second after Lance had opened them. He remembered fondly the first time he had given Keith a blow job, mostly as a fun memory since he had -in the worse sense of the word- _sucked._ Keith hadn't been really subtle about it either as he couldn't help laughing at Lance's frustration. It's just that he had wanted so bad to be naturally good at it. Lance had to discover the hard way that sometimes you really need some practice to be good. That's why in retrospective he also laughed at his eighteen-year-old self.

Especially now that he knew how to actually make Keith feel good instead of making him laugh. 

Lance's fingers raked through the skin of Keith's thighs, his mouth nuzzled on Keith's growing erection through his underwear, making the other man groan.

"Lance, come on," Keith grunted. 

Although Lance knew how much Keith loved to be teased, he decided to stop and follow Keith's command. After all, he had plenty of time to do it later.

His hands were quick to push Keith's boxers off, while Keith took his sweatshirt off. Lance took one moment to look at his naked boyfriend hovering over him. His hair disheveled, mouth opened as his flushed chest going slowly up and down, his legs open and his erection right in front of Lance's face. He stared him down only to look back up at Keith's eyes, who was watching him closely. 

Lance almost cooed.

"You're too pretty for me."

Before Keith could say anything, Lance was taking him in his mouth. He heard the sharp breath that got out of Keith as he did and it only encouraged him to take him further inside his mouth. Maybe Lance hadn't been naturally good at blow jobs, but now he could say very proudly that he could fit the entire length of his boyfriend's cock inside his mouth and not choke. He engulfed Keith into the heat of his mouth quickly and then slowly -very slowly- made the way back up at the tip of Keith's cock. One of his hands wrapped around Keith as his mouth came off with a soft pop. Keith was looking at him and Lance stared into his eyes with an amused smile as his hand moved up and down.

"Like that?" his voice already sounding breathless. 

Instead of answering Keith just pressed his thumb against Lance's mouth. Lance was quick to wrap his lips around it.

 _God_ , almost two weeks. 

His hand left Keith's erection as he took it back in his mouth. Keith was now tugging his hair strongly and Lance decided it was time to finally give Keith what he wanted. His cheeks hollowed as he bobbed his head up and down at a growing pace. The sounds coming out of Keith got louder and more sinful with every second and the way he gripped onto Lance's hair as if his life depended on it as if it was the only thing that still held him into this world. Lance stopped for a second, only focusing on the tip as he swirled his tongue on it. 

"Oh, fuck!" whimpered Keith, his head rolling back. 

Lance took the chance and let his hands graze the skin on Keith's hips and sides, silently directing Keith to lay down on the bed. 

He kept going, shifting paces, taking Keith deeper and deeper down his throat, letting Keith jerk his hips into his mouth. He just wanted to keep hearing those delicious sounds Keith was making. His own erection was still trapped in his own pants, but he was so concentrated in making Keith feel good that palming himself through the fabric was all the attention he had given himself.

After a while, Lance's jaw started hurting as Keith's movements became more erratic and by the moans coming out of his mouth he could tell that the other man was close to coming. Lance stopped, knowing it would end too soon if he kept going. 

Instead of complaining at the loss of Lance's mouth, Keith quickly sat up, grabbing Lance by the shirt and pulling him off the ground and onto the bed as he kissed him desperately and rough. His back suddenly on the mattress as Keith sat on his lap. He kept kissing Lance only pausing for the few seconds it took to take Lance's shirt off. The feeling of his bare skin against Keith's, had him groaning. Lance's hands held Keith's back closer to him. Trying to keep him there where he could feel him. Hot to the touch. 

Keith managed to slip away from the tight embrace crawling in the bed to get their lube out of their nightstand. Their lips attached again. 

"Lance," Keith stared between kisses. He pushed the lube on Lance's chest and stopped kissing him.

"You want me to do it, babe?" asked Lance while drawing slow kisses on Keith's neck. He took the bottle from Keith's hands, who wasted no time unzipping his jeans. 

"Take these off," commanded Keith with a playful smile. 

Lance smiled back and the second his pants and boxers were on the floor, Keith was back on his lap kissing him hungrily. Lance shifted their positions, pressing Keith down on the bed. And as much as he would've like to stay there, between his thighs, kissing and biting his boyfriend's lips, feeling the warm skin pressed against him, he really couldn't wait much longer. So he was quick to uncap the lube and pour the slick substance on his fingers rubbing it on Keith's entrance. The other man opened his legs further, silently ordering Lance to hurry up as he flicked his tongue inside Lance's mouth.

Lance tried pushing his index finger in slowly, but Keith pretty much took his wrist and guided him to push it faster. He let out a small surprised laugh against Keith's lips.

"Shut up," groaned Keith.

Lance started moving his finger in and out at a normal pace, but apparently, he was still taking too long and Keith let him know so.

"Just push another one in, Lance, I can take it."

Lance stopped kissing him to actually look into Keith's face. He seemed pretty annoyed. Besides hot and bothered. Lance couldn't help smiling again.

"What's gotten into you?" he sounded very amused.

"What's with you treating me like some kind of virgin?" returned Keith, lifting one eyebrow.

Lance laughed again. This was really ridiculous, especially considering he was still fingering Keith. 

"Just put another one in."

"Alright," said Lance, not at all convinced. He took the bottle and poured lube in two of his fingers, "bossy."

Keith's unimpressed stare disappeared with a slightly pained hiss as Lance got inside him. Lance had discovered over the years that this was a very good way to shut up him up. 

His fingers moved slower than last time, giving Keith sometimes to readjust to his digits. Once the sharp breaths started becoming soft moans, Lance hurried his pace up, changing angles and looking for that spot that he knew would have Keith practically purring under him. And after four years together, it wasn't like it was very hard to find. And sure enough, when he thought he had the right angle and arched his fingers, Keith let out a shaken moan, his face reddening and his eyes widening. 

However, Lance didn't get the chance to see Keith truly melt under him as, after a few seconds, Keith started to escape his grip. Lance kept him there with the pressure of his body, his fingers teasingly pushing against his prostate.

"Where you going, Keith?" his own voice sounded unknown to him, as the words came out of him in a deep and almost malicious tone. 

Keith whimpered under him.

"Please, baby, please just, I can take it now, I just-" 

"Keith, I don't wanna hurt you. You know two isn't enough," his other hand pushed the hair out of Keith's forehead. He could feel Keith's quick breaths on his skin. 

"I don't care," Keith sounded more and more gone, "I can take it."

"Keith-"

" _Lance_ ," he whined, "it's been too long. Just _please_ -"

Lance let out a groan and crushed his lips against Keith's mouth. God, he wanted to take all of Keith. Wanted to make him feel unbelievably good, he wanted to _destroy_ him. Because he had been missing him too. He was just a desperate as Lance. So Lance couldn't pretend anymore. He couldn't keep touching Keith, neglecting his own needs, pretending he wasn't dying to have him.

Keith moaned against his lips, his fingernails raking through the skin of his back until they grabbed a hold of Lance's ass. Lance grunted, something primal in his voice. 

"How do you want it."

Keiths' mouth remained opened, his tongue brushing against Lance's bottom lip.

"Do whatever you want to do." 

And if that was what Keith really wanted, Lance couldn't really refuse. 

He stood on his knees, watching in awe at the picture under him as he thought of the best way he could fuck Keith. For the first time in the whole night, he was touching his own cock, just to the thought of the things he could do to him. Keith's hooded eyes were glued to his body. Lance kept watching him, paying attention to every part of his boyfriend's body. He thought about how his long legs would feel wrapped around him, or how his hips would feel on his hands as Keith rode his cock. But his eyes finally rested on his hair. And he thought about how he hadn't really messed it up.

"Come on, baby, turn around for me."

Keith's eyes darkened and his chest lowered as a deep breath came out of him at Lance's words, and was quick to get on all fours. Lance ran a warm hand on Keith's back, caressing the skin there and slightly pushing him down to his elbows. He groaned at the sight before him. He lowered himself, his erection pressing onto Keith's lower half, but he did nothing to satisfy his boyfriend and instead started whispering in Keith's ear. 

"Do you have any idea how good you look right now?" he was surprised by his own tone. How low it was. How hungry he sounded. 

Keith's patience was quickly disappearing. Lance could feel him squirming under him, trying to move his hips, trying to rub into the mattress, or Lance's cock or anything. 

"Are you gonna talk all night or are you gonna actually fuck me?" Keith added with spite. 

Lance was taken back but smiled slyly at Keith's words. Keith was being bossy but he knew he was just desperate. Lance bit his earlobe and Keith let out a gasp. He straightened back up while one hand kept pushing Keith down and the other one aligned their bodies together. The tip of his cock slid at a torturously slow pace inside Keith's entrance. Lance really was using all of his willpower and control not to give up and push all the way in at once and just start giving it to Keith fast. He needed to remind himself that this wasn't about him. And sure Keith might have been whimpering under him to just fuck him, but he knew that the best way to get him off was pushing him to the extremes of his capacity. 

And when he was finally completely inside of Keith, his cock throbbing, the sweat gathering in his forehead, he knew he had been right. Keith let out a frantic moan out as his elbow gave up and he pressed his face and palms against the mattress. His head turned and Lance could see his ecstatic face -mouth opened, eyes closed and rosy cheeks. 

Lance started moving slowly grabbing on his hips and back, his hands everywhere, only adding layers of overstimulation. He wanted to feel Keith everywhere, and for Keith to feel him everywhere too. 

"You know what I think?" he said between groans as he finally quickened the pace up. "I've never seen anyone who could take it so well," his stomach pressed against Keith's back as he lowered himself. Keith managed to get back on his elbows and met Lance in the middle, throwing his head to the side and attaching his lips to Lance's. Keith couldn't keep the position too long though and had to stop kissing his boyfriend the second Lance's thrust aligned with his prostate and had him falling back on the mattress, the sound that came out of Keith could only be described as the most sinful thing he had heard yet.

Lance pressed his forehead against Keith's shoulder. His own pleasure was being too much to handle and he could feel his climax building up. But he wasn't ready to let go just yet. Not until Keith was done at least. He kissed the skin of Keith's shoulder blade as his hand snaked through Keith's long hair. He kept his hand there and tugged on it as he stood up, dragging Keith with him. 

"Oh, fuck!" screamed Keith as the new position pushed Lance's cock much deeper inside of him.

Keith's nails dug into his arms, shoulders, head as he tried to hold on to reality. His head rested on Lance's shoulder, where Lance was still tugging his hair. He knew Keith was getting very close, knew him too well now and could quickly recognize when Keith was about to come. From the rapid breathy moan that would come out of his mouth to the way his muscles clenched around him. 

"You're so good, baby," he groaned against Keith's neck, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin there. His hand finally touching Keith's cock, slowly jerking him off, compared to how hard he was fucking, "you wanna come?"

"Lance, _fuck-_ yes, please-" Keith sobbed out. Lance could see the tears on his eyes. He really must have been on the edge.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," he kissed Keith open-mouthed, "come now," he said on Keith's lips.

And then Keith's eyes opened, pupils dilated and voice wrecked as he came on Lance's hand, who didn't stop fucking him or kissing him for a second. 

He slowed down and tried to lay Keith down, but he was stopped. 

"Don't you fucking dare," he said sounding destroyed as he had not even come down his climax. Lance tried to protest, but then Keith added, "if you don't come inside me I'm not fucking you for a year." 

And as ridiculous it was for that to turn him on, it did. And then he just went hard and fast on Keith. All the control he had shown before slipping out of him with every groan and thrust, and he could feel himself already getting close. Not that he had ever been far away from coming, as Keith kept whispering things into his ear like, "come on, baby. You fuck me so good-" It really didn't take long as he finally let go, kissing Keith while he reached his climax, bones melting. 

It was delicate and rough, and heavenly and dirty. 

It was just perfect.

The two of them dropped to the bed like dead weight. Lance was surprised they had managed to stay in that position as long as they had, but now he just felt sore and happy as his limbs tangled with Keith's, so intertwined with each other that it was difficult, even for them to tell where their bodies began and ended. They laid there for a few minutes, in silence as their breaths evened out for a few minutes. 

Then Keith said.

"If you are gonna fuck me like that everytime we fight we really should start fighting more."

Lance laughed, "and become a straight married couple? No thank you."

He rested his head on Keith's chest. He could feel his fingers moving on his arms, tenderly drawing shapes on his skin. 

"I'm sorry," he added, as the moment got quieter, "I never want to fight like that again. This past week was literal hell and I just- I couldn't live with myself if I lost you because I was an idiot."

"Hey, look at me," Keith said, putting a hand on Lance's chin and looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry too, okay? I was a jerk. You know that I'm an impulsive idiot and I fire up at the stupidest things sometimes. Yesterday on Shiro's couch I hated myself for how stubborn I am but I still couldn't find a way to end the fight. But you can. I don't know how you stand me at all, I just know you are the best person I know, so don't ever for a second think that you are gonna lose me, 'cause I also couldn't live with myself if I lost you."

Lance smiled and closed the gap between them, softly kissing his boyfriend. 

The music in the living room still resonated through the apartment, their room felt warm as their bodies cooled down and Keith smiled against his lips. 

"I love you like this," he said between kisses. "Just marry me, man," he said, not really paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

Immediately Keith's smiled disappeared as he looked at his boyfriend in astonishment. Lance was confused at first but then he realized.

Oh. 

_Oh._

"Did you just..." Keith said sitting up.

Lance was pretty good at making mistakes sometimes.

"I- I guess I did?"

"You guess you did?" Keith repeated in bewilderment.

"Yeah..." he repeated sitting up too.

He looked at Keith. This didn't feel like a mistake at all.

"So what's your answer?"

Keith's mouth was still open looking confused and unbelieving to Lance's words. But slowly a smile slipped through as he realized Lance was serious.

He laughed, "this has to be the weirdest proposal ever," he said shaking his head, "of course I will marry you, Lance."

Lance let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and threw himself back into Keith's arms, kissing every inch of his face in excitement and happiness.

Lance might not have always been the best boyfriend.

But he was going to be a great husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> im such a sucker for cliché endings oof


End file.
